Strong Heart
by enchantress99
Summary: It's been almost a year since Shredder was arrested, along with Mr. Gold and Kristina. Isabelle is living in her happily ever after with Raph, and Donnie finally got his princess. Mikey's found two new brothers in Casey and Tony, and Karai's got a real family again. Master Splinter's got his daughter back, and Leo's just happy his family is safe. But what about Fishface and Razar?
1. A New Dimension

**HI EVERYBODY!**

 **Here's the sequel to Tough Love! Also, check out Cup O'Tea Hatter's unofficial sequel to Tough Love as well.**

 **I really hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Here's the full summary:**

 **It's been almost a year since Shredder was arrested, along with Mr. Gold and Kristina. Isabelle is living in her happily ever after with Raph, and Donnie finally got his princess. Mikey's found two new brothers in Casey and Tony, and Karai's got a real family again. Master Splinter's got his daughter back, and Leo's just happy his family is safe. But, one day, everything shatters. Karai, Isabelle, Tony, Casey, and April are sucked into a Kraang portal, and the Hamato family follows after them. While the brothers and Master Splinter land in an unfamiliar sewer, the others find themselves in a dark room, where they see Tiger Claw, Razar, and Fishface, along with a familiar-looking girl. The boys, however, find out that they are in another dimension, with different versions of… themselves? What will happen when two of the same character worlds collide?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Isabelle and Tony, as every single one of you amazing people already know.**

 **Raph POV**

"Come on, guys!" Mikey shouted to his brothers, as he rode down the sidewalk on his skateboard. Raph chuckled at his youngest brother, and tightened his grip on Isabelle's hand. It was about a year after Shredder had been arrested, and the mutants he had been working with had disappeared off of the grid. Isabelle smirked, and leaned into Raph's shoulder.

"Where is Mikey taking us, anyway?" she asked, and Raph shrugged, watching his baby brother race Casey across the road. Him and his brothers had their own skateboards strapped to their backs.

"No idea. But, you know Mikey. He could very well be taking us to Murikami's noodle shop." He said, and Isabelle laughed, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. Leo smiled at his siblings, his arm around Karai's shoulder.

"Probably. Or, it could be some really stupid thing that only Mikey likes." He said thoughtfully. Behind them, walking next to Donnie and April, Master Splinter chuckled. Karai looked back at Isabelle, who winked at her. Karai smirked at her brother.

"Speaking of liking, have you found anyone worth your time yet, Leo?" she asked, and Raph and Donnie laughed at the oldest brother's bright red face. Master Splinter smiled at his children, happy that they were whole once again.

"What? No! I don't know what you're talking about, Karai." Leo protested, stepping away from his sister, who was laughing along with Raph and Donnie.

"Denial!" Tony yelled pointing a finger at the eldest Hamato son. Leo glared at him.

"Do you have anybody you like, Tony?" he shot back. Isabelle grinned at her brother.

"Nope. And I don't need nobody! I got all this!" Tony said, and flexed his slightly non-existent muscle. Isabelle gaped at her brother, and groaned, dropping her face onto Raph's shoulder.

"My brother is an idiot." She said softly, and Raph laughed, nudging his girlfriend.

"Join the club, Nerd." He said, and Isabelle looked up at him, smiling.

"Mikey! Where exactly are we going?" Donnie called to his baby brother, who was ahead of them with Casey. Mikey turned, and grinned.

"There's a Crognard marathon going on in the movie theater, and tickets are really cheap!" he said enthusiastically. Raph stopped in his tracks, glaring at Mikey.

"You dragged us to the theater, for your stupid show?" he asked, and Mikey nodded, still grinning. Raph let go of Isabelle's hand, and darted towards his brother, and tackled him to the ground, the two wrestling with each other.

"How immature can they get?" April asked, shaking her head at the two boys. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I change my previous statement. My brother and boyfriend are idiots." She said, and the others laughed. Raph smirked at her from the ground.

"Love you too, Nerd Bird." He said. All of a sudden, a pink, glowing triangle appeared in front of the group.

"What is that?" Tony asked, moving closer to Isabelle. The brothers looked at it for a moment, before Donnie's eyes widened.

"Back up!" he exclaimed. Raph cursed, and jumped up, pulling Mikey with him. Mikey stared at the portal with wide eyes, tensing up. Raph walked over to Isabelle and Tony, where he took his girlfriend's hand tightly again.

"Kraang portal." Raph said, putting an arm around his suddenly frightened younger brother's shoulders.

"Should we check it out?" Donnie asked, reaching his hand up to his back, where his bo staff was hidden. They all looked at Leo, who had taken his katanas out.

"We sho—" he was cut off as chains shot through the portal, wrapping around the waists of Isabelle, Tony, April, Karai, and Casey.

"Belle!" Raph yelled, keeping a tight hand on hers. His other hand flew up to grab her arm. Mikey joined him, grabbing Tony's arm, while Isabelle clutched her brother's other hand.

"Father!" Karai screamed as she was pulled into the portal. Master Splinter ran forward, and grabbed his daughter's arm, joined by Leo.

"Don't let go!" Isabelle shouted, tears streaming down her face. Donnie held on to both Casey and April's hands, and Isabelle was gripping her brother's hand like a lifeline. Her own hand was beginning to slip from Raph's, and Tony's arm had escaped from Mikey's grip.

"ISABELLE!" Raph yelled as she and Tony were pulled into the portal. Donnie grunted as he tried to keep his girlfriend and friend from being taken, but they too, were ripped from his grasp, and pulled after Isabelle and Tony. Karai was crying as her hands slipped from her oldest brother's and father's grasp. She let out a scream as she was pulled into the swirling pink portal, and into a different dimension.

"NO!" Leo cried, attempting to jump in after his sister, much like Raph was ready to, but Master Splinter held out his arm, tears in his own eyes. Leo looked at him.

"We need to help them!" Mikey said, his voice shaking.

"I know that, my sons, but we must be careful. Do you all have you weapons, and your uniforms underneath?" Master Splinter said, leaning against his staff. The four brothers nodded, Raph's eyes flicking towards the portal, and to the ground, seeing a shine of silver. He bent down, and picked it up, anger boiling inside him as he placed Isabelle's necklace in his pocket. Master Splinter nodded to Leo, who gripped his katanas tightly.

"Let's go save them." He said, and the five walked into the portal, just as it turned off, and the silver triangle fell to the ground, clattering.

Isabelle POV

Isabelle fell against a concrete ground. April, Tony, Casey, and Karai fell next to her.

"Where are we?" Tony asked, looking around. He and Casey helped the girls up to stand. The five seemed to be in a large room, alone.

"Welcome to New York, cubs." They turned to see Tiger Claw standing behind them, Fishface and Razar on either side.

"How are you three here?" April asked, immediately standing up, her hands flying up to her temples. The others stood with her. Isabelle pulled out her knives, itching to turn them into swords, but waited. Fishface gave them a sinister grin.

"We have someone we want you all to meet, especially you, Karai." He said, and a girl stepped out of the shadows. She looked as if she was in her mid-twenties, and she was Asian. Her hair was black, and it was pulled back, with two strands hanging on either side of her face, and bangs with a red streak in the middle. She looked familiar.

"Oh my gosh." Karai said, staggering back a bit, her eyes wide. Tony put a hand on her shoulder, stabling her. Isabelle looked at her friend with concern, then her own eyes widened, seeing the similarities between the girl, and Karai.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Casey asked, his hand going up to grab his hockey stick.

"This is Karai, and you, my friends, are in her New York." Razar said with a smile, his teeth bared.

Hamato Brothers POV

Leo landed on a stone floor, hearing his brothers land next to him. Raph kept his hands close to his sais, looking around. Donnie stood close to his brothers, and Master Splinter stood behind them, him as well looking around.

"Dudes. We're in the sewers." Mikey said, his eyes widening. They looked around, and saw that their youngest brother was correct.

"It doesn't look familiar, though." Donnie said. The brothers faintly heard voices coming from somewhere down the tunnel further, and they looked at each other.

"Should we go check it out?" Raph asked, and they turned to their father.

"They may know what has happened to the others. We shall, my sons." Master Splinter said, and he led the way for his family. Raph put his hands into his pockets, one of them gripping Isabelle's necklace tightly. Mikey walked next to his older brother, looking at his slightly angered face.

"We're going to find them, Raphie. Don't worry." He said, nudging him slightly. Raph looked at him, and sent him a small smile. His youngest brother always seemed to know how to make him feel better.

"Thanks, little brother." He replied, putting an arm around his shoulders. Mikey grinned back at him.

"Wanna skate?" he asked, pulling his skateboard out. Raph's smile grew as he pulled his own out. The two jumped onto their boards, and skated after their family, slowly overtaking them.

"Raph! Mikey!" Leo exclaimed with surprise as his two brothers came rolling past him. Donnie shook his head at his brothers, and Master Splinter smiled at two of his sons. Mikey and Raph laughed as they skated away, not caring where they were going.

"Better, Raph?" Mikey asked, looking at Raph, a maniac grin on his face. Raph looked back at him, and sent his closest brother the same grin.

"Definitely! Thanks Mikey." He said.

"Watch out!" Leo yelled as his brothers skated into something. To be specific, four somethings. Mikey and Raph fell backwards on the ground, their skateboards still rolling slowly away. Mikey groaned.

"What the shell?" Raph said, looking up at what him and his brother had ran into.

"What are they doing down here?" one of the things asked in a rough voice.

"Who are you?" another asked, sounding more commanding.

"Who are you?" Mikey countered, as Raph stood and helped him up. Leo grinned, shaking his head as he walked over to his brothers. Mikey and Raph were both glaring into the shadows.

"Easy, Mikey." Leo said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Leo." Mikey replied, looking down.  
"Leo, they might know where they went." Donnie muttered, and Leo nodded. He glanced at Raph, who was still glaring, and had his sais clenched in his fists.

"Raph, stand down." He said, and Raph looked at him. Leo gave him a pointed look, and Raph sighed. One of the shadowed beings drew a breath.

"I'm asking you again. Who are you?" the same voice from before said. The brothers looked at each other, then to their father, who stared into the shadows.

"My sons and I are not telling you anything until we know who is in the shadows." Master Splinter said, walking forward ever so slightly, so that he was in front of his sons. There was a moment of silence, before the beings in the shadows came out into the dim light. Donnie's staff dropped with a clatter.

"Well, this just got weird." He commented to his brothers, his eyes bugging out of his head. The four beings standing in front of the Hamato family looked like older, more muscular versions of their mutated turtle forms. Not surprisingly, Mikey let out a snort. The red-masked turtle glared harshly at him.

"What's so funny?" he growled, and Mikey immediately fell to the ground, clutching his stomach with laughter. Raph and his brothers looked at their youngest with gaping faces.

"Mikey…" Leo began.

"This is priceless! Your faces are awesome!" Mikey said, gasping with laughter. Raph let out a sigh of exasperation, and pulled his brother to his feet, lightly slapping the back of his head.

"Shut up, Mikey." He warned, and Mikey smiled cheekily at his brother.

"Now that you see us, who are you, and how did you get here?" the leader, wearing a blue mask, asked. Raph let out his own chuckle, realizing who that was, and sent a smirk to his older brother, who glared back at him.

"My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. And this is our father, Hamato Yoshi, also known as Master Splinter to his students. Now, who are you?" Leo asked, his arms crossing.

"I'm Leo, and this is Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. You look like you've seen things like us before. Have you?" Leo's counterpart said, and Mikey grinned.

"You could say that, dude." He said, picking his skateboard up, and putting it on his back. As he did, his brothers looked at their own counterparts. Raph looked at the red-masked turtle that was apparently him, and noticed that he was the largest out of the four brothers, and that he was apparently the second, just like Raph was to Leo. Mikey looked at himself, and saw that he seemed to be even more of a goof than himself, and that was saying something. Donnie looked, and noticed how himself had glasses perched on top of his purple mask, and snorted quietly to himself. The glasses would most likely get broken in an intense fight.

"It's a really long story." Raph said, picking up his own board, and, as he did, Isabelle's necklace fell out of his pocket. For a moment, he stared at it, his eyes growing dim at the thought of the love of his life, missing somewhere in this strange place. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into his brother's dark blue eyes.

"We'll find all of them. I promise, brother." Leo said in a quiet voice. Raph nodded, picking up the necklace, and, instead of putting it back in his pocket, he put it around his own neck. Donnie sighed, momentarily forgetting about their counterparts.

"What if we can't? Who knows what's happening to them?" he asked, rubbing a hand over his face, and Leo sent a sad look to his brother. Mikey looked at their father.

"Sensei, have you felt April's power? Or anyone, at that." He wondered hopefully, and Master Splinter shook his head.

"No, my son. I have not. I hope that she will be able to send us a message soon." He said, and Leo's counterpart looked at his brothers.

"What happened to April? She just came over last night. Who are you people? Where did you come from?" he asked. Leo sighed.

"We're from a different dimension." He replied.

 **Please review!**

 **You all are great. See you soon, mutants and ninjas!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	2. What the Shell?

**HI EVERYBODY! Happy summer to those of you who are out of school.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of Strong Heart! So, the 2014 TMNT will be called by their full names, while my favorite boys are called by their adorable nicknames!  
You all are AMAZING!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Isabelle and Tony, blah blah. You all have heard this before in Tough Love.**

 **Isabelle POV**

Isabelle sat on the floor of the cage that she was shut in, huddling closer to Tony. She looked at April who was in a meditating position, and holding her fingers to her temples. Her eyes were closed as she tried to establish a connection with Master Splinter. So far, nothing had happened. Casey was studying the lock on the cage door, trying to discover a way out. Karai was on Tony's other side, still shocked at seeing herself next to the mutants. Isabelle sighed, pulling her knees towards her chest, and she looked up at her friends, glancing at their different ways of handling the situation that they were in.

"We need to talk about this dimension." Isabelle told the others, who looked at her. April opened her eyes, and nodded.

"It's strange. If there's another Karai, even if she's super uptight, there have to be others as well." Casey said, beginning to fiddle with the lock again. Karai shivered.

"I don't even want to see another version of Shredder. If I'm like this here, then who knows what he's like." She said, and Isabelle nodded. Tony put his arm around Karai and his sister protectively. The group looked up as a door opened, and Razar walked in, holding two more humans.

"You stinking, unworthy excuse for a mutant better let us out, or else!" Casey yelled, glaring at the large humanoid mutant dog. Razar just smirked.

"You can't do anything. If you do, little miss Isabelle here will have a continuation with Xever." He said, and Isabelle's eyes widened, and Tony glared at the mutant.

"You wouldn't." she whispered, her hands drifting to her arms, where the old scars were. Razar just let out a bark of laughter, threw the two captives into a cage, and left the room. Isabelle closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. She began to flash back to when that had happened. Karai immediately backed away from her, looking away, her eyes filled with guilt. April came over, and rubbed Isabelle's back gently, and she put her head against the redhead's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Izzy. The boys will get us out no problem." She said, and Isabelle nodded.

"I know they will. Thanks, April." She replied. She turned to look at Karai, who had retreated back. "Karai, you know that I forgave you a year ago." Karai looked up at her.

"I know, but I still can't believe that you forgave me. I was terrible. I hurt you." She said sadly, and Isabelle walked over to her, kneeling down, and pulling her into a hug.

"You're my sister, and my family, Karai. I will always forgive you." She whispered, and Karai hugged her back. It was then that the people in the cage connected to theirs spoke up.

"Ouch. Vern?" one voice, obviously female, asked, sitting up. She had long wavy brown hair, and was wearing a grey shirt underneath a yellow and brown layered leather jacket. She had on jeans, and brown boots.

"Right here. What the hell was that?" the other captive, a male, asked. He had short brown hair, and he was dressed in a grey shirt, a black jacket, and jeans. The girl shrugged, no noticing Isabelle or the others yet.

"I'm not sure. I thought that the Foot were gone in New York." She said, and Isabelle's eyes widened.

"I thought so too, O'Neil." The mane, Vern, said. April raised her eyebrows, and Casey let out a small snort. Isabelle's eyes widened.

"That doesn't even look like me!" April exclaimed, making their presence known.

"Who are you?" Vern asked.

"I'm Isabelle, and this is my brother Tony, and our friends Casey, Karai, and April. April O'Neil." Isabelle said crossing her arms. April's counterpart's own eyes widened.

"That's impossible." She countered, and Casey came forward, looking Vern up and down.

"I guess you're me? What a nerd. You and Donnie will get along great." The hockey player said, and Isabelle giggled.

"I am not a nerd!" Vern said.

"Could've fooled me." Casey shot back, and Tony snickered, and Karai smirked. The other April noticed Karai, and immediately took a step back.

"What's she doing here?" she asked, pointing at Karai, who flinched slightly. Isabelle stepped in front of her friend, crossing her arms.

"Okay, long story short, we're from what seems like another dimension. There, Shredder's been arrested, the Foot are mostly gone, except for a few rogues, and everything's great. I'm guessing that you guys have the turtles too, so in our dimension, the guys are all human, thanks to Donnie, and Karai's their sister." Isabelle explained, and April's counterpart gaped at them.

"That's crazy. Okay, well, here, Eric Sacks, who tried to use the mutagen in the turtles' blood to sell, has been arrested, but the Shredder and Foot are still on the loose. The guys are in hiding in the sewers, and I guess Karai's a bad guy?" she said, glancing at Karai suspiciously, who looked away, rubbing her arm. Tony placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, who are the freaky mutant dog, fish, and tiger?" Vern asked after a moment of silence, and Isabelle groaned, and, not wanting to answer the question, she reached up to her neck to fiddle with her locket, which she did when she was stressed, nervous, or scared. However, when her hand touched her skin, her eyes widened, and she shot to her feet.

"What's wrong, Iz?" Tony asked, concerned. Her other friends looked at her, slightly surprised at her sudden freak-out.

"My necklace. Where's my necklace!" Isabelle said, beginning to freak out. She searched the ground of their cage, looking for her precious locket. It was something that she never took off, because that meant that a part of Raph was always with her.

"Isabelle. Calm down. It may have fallen off when you were pulled into the portal." Casey said, taking her hand, and pulling her back down. To April's counterpart, and Vern's surprise, Karai hugged Isabelle gently.

"Raph most likely has it. If it fell off of you, and he found it, he's going to keep it on until he finds you. You know that." Karai comforted Isabelle, who was beginning to cry, memories flooding her mind even more of the last time she was held captive.

"I'm so scared." Isabelle whispered, not wanting to have a repetition of what happened in the Shredder's hideout about a year ago.

"They're going to find us. They won't stop. And, knowing the boys, they've most likely figured out who's taken us by now." April said. Tony nodded.

"Iz, you know that Raph would probably tear apart New York if it meant he could find you faster." He said quietly, and Isabelle nodded, smiling slightly.

 **Raph POV**

Raph kept an arm around Mikey as they walked. His normally excitement filled younger brother was deflated, fiddling with the bottom of his jacket. Their counterparts were leading them through the sewer, towards their own lair.

"So, what do you think?" Mikey asked in a low voice. Raph smirked.

"Well, Leo seems the same, except maybe a lot more uptight. Donnie's basically the same. I'm more closed off, and I seem not to like that Leo's leader." He said, and Mikey looked at him.  
"What about me?" he asked. Raph smirked.

"You're even more of an annoying moron than usual." he replied, and Mikey grinned.

"At least that means I'm better!" he said happily, and Raph rolled his eyes before pulling his youngest brother around the neck, and rubbing his knuckles across his head.

"GAH! Raph! Let go!" Mikey said, shrieking slightly, grabbing at his brother's hands. The group stopped as Raph laughed at his brother attempting to escape. Leo shook his head, smiling, along with Donnie, while Splinter chuckled at his sons.

"Raphael. Let your brother free." He said, and Raph groaned comically.

"Aw, Father!" he complained, but released Mikey, who rubbed his head, and glared at Raph. Leo shook his head, and looked over at his counterpart, who was watching the scene.

"Should we continue?" he asked.

"We're actually here." Donatello said, and the boys looked behind their counterparts, and saw a spacious room, with one side decked out with multiple computer monitors, and a type of surveillance system. There was another opening in the back of the room, leading into a dojo-looking room.

"Sensei? We're back." Leonardo called, leading the way into the room. Raph froze, spotting who was sitting on a cushion, waiting for them. It looked like it was a less human looking version of their own father.

"Leonardo. Why have you brought humans here?" Master Splinter, as Raph knew he had to be, asked. Leo walked forward, and bowed to the sensei, kneeling.

"Master, me, my brothers, and our father were brought here by an alien device. We are from a different dimension, where the Shredder is in jail, and the Foot has been dispersed. We came here searching for five of our friends, who have been kidnapped. Two of them you may know in your own world as April O'Neil, and Karai, who is our sister in our dimension. We don't know what has happened to them, and we were hoping that you may be able to help us." Leo explained, and Raph snorted, nudging his brothers.

"He always was the most mature out of all of us." He whispered to Donnie and Mikey, who hid their own laughs. If Master Splinter was surprised, he didn't show it.  
"I am assuming that you are Leonardo." He said, and Leo nodded.

"Yes, Master." He said, and Raph grabbed Mikey and Donnie's arms, and pulled them forward, and they stood behind Leo, with Sensei behind them.

"I'm Raph, and this is Mikey and Donnie. This is our own father, Hamato Yoshi." Raph said, bowing. Master Splinter looked at the four human versions of his sons.

"Do you know where they have been taken?" he asked, and Raph thought for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Damn. Oh crap." He said, reaching up, and gripping his hair tightly. "Yes we do, Sensei." If it was who he thought it was, then Raph wouldn't hesitate leave this lair and tear up the entire city of New York to find Isabelle. His brothers looked at him. His own father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We do?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"Raphael. What is it?" he asked, and Raph took a deep breath.

"I think I know who may have taken them. And, most likely, your April as well. If it is them, we are definitely in trouble." He said, and Leo seemed to know what he was talking about.

"I thought that they had gone off the grid?" his older brother asked, and Raph raised an eyebrow.

"That's probably what they wanted us to think. Remember, though. Shredder was working with the Kraang for a while, so they may have had some extra teleporters." Raph replied, and Leo groaned.

"Bros, who are you talking about?" Mikey asked, and Raph noticed that he and the others looked confused.

"I guess we should explain a bit more. In our dimension, there are other mutants. Most are alright. Some are even our friends. But others can be very bad. Like, terrible. Three of the worst are called Tiger Claw, a mutant of a tiger, Razar, a double mutated dog/human, and Fishface, who is a fish/human mutant with robotic legs. About a year ago, they disappeared, and we thought that they had gone away from New York." Raph began to say, and Donnie looked at him, finally knowing what he was getting at.

"But they may have come here because of the Foot Clan here, plus there are other resources that can be used. They're definitely the ones who took them. In our dimension, there were these aliens called the Kraang, and they had teleporters that allowed people to go into different dimensions. That's most likely how they got here, and how we got here as well." Donnie finished, and Raph nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for! We need to go and save April!" Raphael said, and Leo shook his head.

"That's exactly what they're expecting. Raph has a tight bond with one of the people captured, and they'll use all five of our friends to get to us, and they'll use April to get to you. Trust us. We know what they're like. These three mutants are vicious, and they only care about their own gain, no matter who gets hurt." Leo said, and Raph nodded.

"I agree with that, but only if I get first crack at Fishface." He said, cracking his knuckles.

 **Please review!**

 **You all are so amazing, and special, and unique in your own way. Don't ever forget that, and always be yourself!**

 **See you soon, mutants and ninjas!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	3. Connected

**Hey Peoples!**

 **Hope you all are beginning to enjoy your summer vaycay! BTW, 2014 April is going to be called O'Neil. Gosh this is so confusing!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Y'all know who I own.**

 **Neutral POV**

"April, have you been able to establish a connection with Father yet?" Karai asked the redhead anxiously, and April shook her head sadly.

"Not yet. I think it may have something to do with the different dimension we're in. I can't find anything familiar to latch on to." April replied. Isabelle sighed, and stretched her arms over her head, beginning to get cramped in the small space. O'Neil and Very looked at the five teens in the cage next to them.

"So, how old are you guys?" Vern asked.

"I'm almost seventeen, along with Karai and April." Isabelle said.

"I'm seventeen, same as Casey." Tony added.

"How about you guys? Then that can give us a clue on how old your boys are." April asked. They weren't sure if they were the same age of seventeen, or older.  
"I'm twenty, and Vern's twenty-three." O'Neil said.

"Then how old are the boys? Twenty?" Karai asked, and Vern looked at O'Neil.

"They're about nineteen." He said.

"Wow. I hope we get out of here, because I need to see this world's version of them." Casey said, grinning. He was itching to see what Raph looked like.

"I completely agree, Cas. What are the boys like in this world?" Tony asked, thinking about his best friend.

"Mikey's endearingly annoying. He has a massive, obvious crush on me, and he's about the youngest of the four. Donnie very techy, and he's the smartest out of his brothers. He's got this surveillance system set up all around the city. Raph's the largest, and the toughest out of the turtles. He's Leo's second, which I think he resents. He's also the strongest as well. Leo's the leader, and the oldest in maturity." O'Neil said. April made a face as she listened.

"Mikey's got a crush on you? Oh hell no!" she exclaimed, and her friends laughed. Isabelle looked at her redhead friend, smiling brightly.

"D would put a stop to that immediately." She said quietly, and April blushed slightly.

"What, are you two not close?" Vern asked, and she smiled.

"Of course we are! I love all the boys like they're my brothers, except for Donnie, of course." April said, and she looked at the ground, blushing darker.

"Wait, you and Donnie are dating?" Vern asked, shocked. Isabelle snorted.

"Of course they are! It wasn't that surprising when they started dating." She told the two others. April looked up at her, and began to laugh. Casey seemed to know what she was laughing about, and joined her, shaking with his own laughs.

"What? Why are you two laughing?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a huge surprise when Isabelle and you-know-who started dating. They're complete opposites!" Casey said chuckling. Tony and Karai began to laugh as well. Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up, Jones. You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend." She shot back at him. Casey opened his mouth to say something else, but then shut it, seeing Isabelle's look. He crossed his arms, grumbling. O'Neil and Vern looked at them, amused at their banter.

"Wait, so do you all live with the guys?" Vern asked.

"Me and Tony have our own apartment in the city, right by the main entrance to the sewers, and the easiest place to reach the lair, and April lives with her dad. Casey lives with April, and Karai, of course, lives with the guys." Isabelle said.

"You and your brother live on your own? In New York? How is that safe? What about your parents?" O'Neil shot her questions at them, her reporter instincts taking over. Tony's eyes hardened, and Isabelle scowled.

"My mother died when I was little, and the father I knew died when I was ten. In his place was a cold, distant man who didn't care at all for his ten year-old daughter. He adopted Tony and his twin, Kristina, a year ago, which was probably the best thing he's ever done. My father willingly gave me up to the Shredder of our world, and I was tortured with knives that had mutagen on them." Isabelle told O'Neil, who seemed shocked. Tony put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead comfortingly.

"I thought humans weren't affected by mutagen. That's why Eric Sacks created it. It was a cure-all." O'Neil replied.

"Well, in our world, mutagen can have drastic effects on humans. Izzy almost died. Fishface and Razar, two of the mutants who captured us used to be humans." April said, glaring at the doorway.

"That's messed up." Vern said. Casey snorted.

"You've got no idea." He replied. April suddenly gasped.

"Wait, Izzy! You said you dropped your locket, right?" she asked her friend, who nodded.

"Yeah." Isabelle said in a quiet voice, her slightly cheered up mood fading as she remembered.

"I'll latch on to that, because the boys must have it. I can send a message that way!" the redhead said excitedly. Isabelle slowly smiled, sitting up.

"Can I give the message?" she asked, and April nodded, taking Isabelle's hand with one of her own, and pressing the other to her temple.

 **Raph POV**

"So, you're saying that three mutants from your world just walked through an alien teleporter, and kidnapped your friends and ours to get back at you?" Leonardo said, and Mikey nodded, along with his brothers.

"Razar and Fishface blame us for their mutation. Tiger Claw was hired by the Shredder of our world to kill us and Father." He told them. "I'm kind of to blame for Razar. He was the first human that I had ever met, and I thought that he would be my friend. He betrayed my brothers and I to Shredder, because he was working for him. Shredder had people everywhere, looking for us." Raph rubbed Mikey's shoulder.

"Why does he hate you all so much?" Donatello asked. Raph was about to answer, when Sensei placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew the Shredder well, back when he was still known as Oroku Saki. We were good friends, but it changed one day when we both fell in love with the same woman. She choose me, and we were married, and we had a beautiful baby girl. One night, Shredder attacked our home, killing my wife, and taking our daughter away from me. Since that day, when I got what the Shredder could not, he has hated me, and has wanted to kill me and my family." Sensei explained.

"That's harsh, man." Michelangelo said, and Raph turned to his braniac brother, who seemed to be shocked at their youngest brother's counterpart.

"D, how is it possible that Mikey's an even bigger idiot here?" Raph asked, and Donnie grinned, and grabbed Mikey's head, and began examining it, pretending to act like an actual doctor.

"I'm not sure Raph. It doesn't seem scientifically possible." He replied, and Mikey glared at both of them.

"Shut up, you two." he said, sticking his tongue out at them. Suddenly, Raph felt a pushing inside of his head.

 _Raph?_

Raph looked around, and noticed that Sensei seemed to feel it to.

"Is that..." Raph began, and Sensei nodded.

"She must have concentrated on the necklace." He told his second oldest son. Raph grinned, and closed his eyes, holding the necklace around his throat.

"April?" he asked, and Donnie's head shot towards him, along with his other two brothers'.

 _No, Muscles. It's me._

Raph breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulder slumping from the continuous tension, and he grinned. "Hey Belle." Mikey smirked at his older brother.

 _How are you guys holding up without us there to watch you?_

"We're alright. How are you five? They haven't done anything to you, right?" Raph asked, and Leo put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

 _No, but you'll never guess who we met! Apparently, there's another April in this world. She doesn't look anything like ours, and she's with some dude named Vern, who is kind of like the Casey in this place. They were taken captive also._

Raph looked at the other mutants, who were looking at the family with confusion.

"I'm talking with a friend. She knows about April, and a dude named Vern." He explained, and he saw the obvious relief in their faces.

 _Muscles, who are you talking to?_

Raph smirked. "Our counterparts. We're in their lair, deciding on what to do."

 _What are you guys like?_

"Normal, but Mikey's more annoying than usual." Raph told Isabelle, ignoring his little brother's indignant "Hey!".

 _Alright. We're still not sure where we're being held, but right now we're in cages. We're all okay, but Karai's a bit shaken up._

Raph tensed, "Why? What happened to Karai?" Leo's grip tightened on his shoulder and Mikey and Donnie's eyes sharpened.

 _We just met her counterpart here. She's working with Tiger Claw, Razar, and Fishface. Speaking of the jerks, I hear them. April needs to break the connection. I'll see you soon, Muscles._

"Be careful, Nerd." Raph said, and the connection closed.

"What happened to Karai?" Leo asked, turning Raph to face him, and putting his hands on both his brother's shoulders. Raph smiled at his older brother's protectiveness.

"She's alright. She met her own counterpart, and was shaken up." He said, and Leo sighed.

"Gosh, that girl's going to give me a heart attack one day." He said, running a hand over his face.

"What about April and Vern? Are they alright?" Leonardo asked.

"They're alright. They're both being held with our friends. They haven't been hurt." Raph told him.

"Wait. Who were you talking to?" Raphael asked.

"My girlfriend. Our April is psychic, and she can create a mental connection with each of us. She must have been touching my girlfriend though. That's the only way another person can be in the connection." Raph explained.

"So, do we know where they are being held?" Master Splinter asked.

"Not yet. They've been holding them all in cages, and the room that they're being held in is dark. The mutants and Karai were coming for them when the connection broke." Raph said.

"We need to find them. There's no telling what will happen if we can't get back to them in time. If there's still a Shredder here, then who knows what he may do to them." Leo said, and Raph thought of when he had found Isabelle inside of the cell, broken and bloody.

"But they're alright now, right Raphie?" Mikey asked, and Raph looked at his youngest brother's terrified baby blue eyes.

"Of course they are, Mikey. They're all going to be fine." He said, pulling him into a tight hug, hoping that what he said was true. Mikey buried his face in his brother's shoulder, feeling scared for his family.

 **Neutral POV**

"Master Shredder, we have some… interesting news." Karai said, kneeling before the leader of the Foot Clan. Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Razar knelt beside her, before their master.

"What is it?" Shredder asked through a thick Japanese accent.

"We have captured the accomplices of the vigilante turtles, and others who come from the same world as the new guards." Karai told her master.

"The ones from our world are very close with our turtles, Master. They will do anything for them, especially the girls." Razar said from his spot next to the female ninja.

"Well done. This will be enough to lure those pathetic freaks from their home. And when they come to us," Shredder stood, and Karai stepped to the side, "We will break them."

 **Please review!  
You all are amazing, and I love every single one of you!**

 **Oh, on another, related note, HAS ANYONE SEEN TURTLES IN TIME YET? NICKELODEON DIDN'T SHOW IT YESTERDAY, AND I'M FREAKING OUT! I NEED MY TMNT!**

 **I need the new episode, or else I will go insane.**

 **Someone please help me, and I'll see you all soon ninjas and mutants!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	4. The Call

**Hey Peoples!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **I think I've told all of you the changes in names and stuff for the 2014 characters. I'm sorry if it's so confusing. It gets confusing for me to!**

 **Veronica: Hi peoples! Enchantress got bored doing the disclaimer, so she asked me and Chris to do it!**

 **Gabriella: No, she told me and Addie we could do it! Go back to TMNT Twisted!**

 **Veronica: Go wait for Edmund to rescue you in Home, Gabby.**

 **Emma: ENCHANTRESS ONLY OWNS ISABELLE AND TONY.**

 **Veronica and Gabby: EMMA! Go back to your story!**

 **Neutral POV**

The brunette, Isabelle, let go of April's hand, a smile on her face.

"You were able to reach him?" April asked, and Isabelle nodded.

"Yup. He said that him, the boys, Sensei, and their counterparts are in the lair, deciding what to do. He though I was you for a second, before I shot him down, of course." She said, and April smirked.

"Seriously, you're the only one who's able to control that boy." She said, impressed.

"Me and Sensei. Not even Leo can hope to control Raph." Isabelle said, laughing slightly. Her friends all nodded. O'Neil looked at Vern, who seemed just as confused as she was. The other group's moment was ruined, when the three mutants came back into the room.

"Well, it seems that you have all gotten acquainted with each other." The dog-like mutant, Razar, said, with a wicked smile. Fishface, O'Neil remembered them saying his name was, took out two butterfly knives, and she saw Isabelle shrink back against her brother, a look of pain evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Miss Gold? I rather enjoyed our last session." Fishface said, and let out a laugh. Isabelle curled tightly against Tony. He put an arm protectively around her shoulders, and Isabelle hid her face in his shoulder, shaking slightly.

"You leave my sister alone, you mutated freak of nature." Tony spat. Fishface scoffed.

"What a hypocrite. The turtles are mutants, are they not?" he asked, and Casey snorted, while the others glared at him.

'Yeah, but they help people, and they try to make things right. They've been called freaks their entire lives, yet they still helped the people of New York. Don't you dare compare yourself to them. You are nothing compared to those heroes." Casey said, gripping the bars of their cage. Karai smiled proudly at him, along with the others.

"Why are you holding us here?" Vern asked, glaring at them. Tiger Claw looked at him.

"Simple: Master Shredder wishes to lure the turtles out of hiding, and he's going to use you all. It's worked before." He said, throwing a glance at the cage next to O'Neil and Vern.

"Last time, if I remember correctly, Shredder got arrested." Tony said, holding his sister close to him. Isabelle glared at the mutants.

"This time, the master is prepared for such." Karai said, walking into the room, "The turtles won't know what hit them. We will finally be able to get the mutagen we need to carry out Master Shredder's plan." Fishface grinned, and took out a cell phone.

"That's mine!" Casey yelled, trying to escape the cage. The mutant pressed a button on the phone, and the sound of ringing filled the room. O'Neil looked at the teenagers in the cage next to hers, and saw April gripping Isabelle and Casey's hands. Tony had a hand on Isabelle and Karai's shoulders, all looking at the phone.

"Casey? Are you all alright?" a teenager's frantic voice answered. O'Neil saw April's eyes widen in panic, and she gripped the bars of their cage tightly.

"Donnie, hang up right now!" she screamed.

"Hello, turtle." Tiger Claw said.

 **Donnie POV**

"Tiger Claw." Donnie growled. His brothers looked at him. Donnie put the phone on speaker.

"No! D, hang up now!" Tony was heard yelling from the other side.

"Yes, hang up if you want your friends to die." Fishface said, laughing.

"What do you want?" Raph growled. Donnie knew his immediate older brother was becoming stressed.

"You four are going to come to the top of Sack's tower, and you are going to bring those other four freaks with you." Razar said.

"No, Donnie, don't do it!" Donnie glared at the phone as he heard Karai's voice. Leo stood, but was stopped by Master Splinter.

"When?" Donnie asked.

"One week, in the evening. If you do not come, every one of these humans will die, starting with the traitor." Tiger Claw said, and hung up. Donnie placed his phone back into his pocket, and looked at his family, and their counterparts. Raph had an angry look on his face, as if he was going to leave the lair. Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Alright, we need to plan. Where is Sack's Tower?" Leo asked Leonardo.

"It's located in the middle of the city. If they're trying to lure us out, that means that there's something they need." Leonardo said, and the room was silent for a moment, the guys thinking about what they could want, and Mikey suddenly gasped, and turned to Donnie.

"D, you're the only one who knows how to make a retro-mutagen! What if those three want you to turn them back?" he said, grabbing Donnie's arm, his normally fun-filled face terrified. Leo's eyes widened.

"Donnie created a chemical that can counter the mutagen, and revert mutants back to the humans they were before. The Shredder in our world was after it for a while. Now they must want Donnie to create it." Raph explained.

"So, the mutagen in your world is harmful to humans?" Donatello asked.

"Yes. If combined with two beings, they merge. That is how my sons were turned into their mutant forms, and it is how I was turned into a rat." Sensei said.

"It's also how one of our friends got turned into a giant mutant ooze-monster, and tried to kill April because he was jealous." Donnie continued. Leonardo leaned forward.

"So these guys are setting up a trap, most likely to get you, and are using your friends to get you." he said, and Leo nodded.

"Yup. Now, these guys are dangerous. Tiger Claw is strong, and he uses both swords, and guns that he's made himself. Razar is quick, and his claws are sharp. Fishface is probably the most dangerous. He's got mechanical legs, and two wicked butterfly knives. His bite is poisonous, and causes hallucinations." Leo explained, and Mikey snickered, glancing at Raph, who glared at him.

"Raph's had an experience with that." Donnie said, smirking.

"Not pleasant. I actually thought Mikey was smart." Raph said, shuddering slightly.

"How are we going to rescue them? They know us, and how we fight!" Mikey said, ignoring his older brother.

"What if we went first?" Donatello said, motioning to himself and his brothers, "They don't know us. Only Karai does, and she can't handle all of us. We go in first, and then you come out, and get your friends." Leo looked at his three younger brothers. Raph looked as if he was ready to run out of the lair and attack the mutants on his own, and get Isabelle back. Mikey was watching Raph carefully, as if to make sure he didn't do what he was thinking. Donnie looked back at Leo, and nodded.

"That sounds good. We should prepare." Leo said, and the other four nodded back at him, and went off to their own weapons.

"Guys, we can't fight them like we normally do." Donnie said, sitting with his brothers as they discussed what would happen. Raph was looking down in his lap, fingering Isabelle's necklace. Donnie felt for his older brother. Having the girl you care most about ripped away from you. Donnie was terrified at what they might do to April.

"What do you mean, D?" Leo asked.

"You always are Tiger Claw, along with either Mikey or me, Raph's always fighting Fishface, and me or Mikey's fighting Razar. They're going to expect that. Plus, we've got another Karai who won't hesitate to kill us. We need a new strategy if it comes to us fighting them." Donnie said, and Leo thought for a moment.

"Alright. I'll fight Razar. Donnie, you'll take Fishface. Mikey, I need you to take on Tiger Claw." he said, and Raph looked up.

"What about me, Fearless?" he asked.

"Raph, you're going to fight Karai." Leo told him, and Raph opened his mouth to protest. "Raph, I can't fight Karai. No matter who she is. You are also going to protect Isabelle and the others." Raph sighed.

"Fine. As long as I can get Belle back." he relented.

 **Please review!**

 **I'm really sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry that it's short.**

 **You are all amazing and special people, and I am honored that you like my story.**

 **See you soon, mutants and ninjas!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	5. Explanations

**Hey Peoples!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Veronica: Enchantress doesn't own anybody.**

 **Chris: She just owns the Gold siblings.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Isabelle POV**

"April, what are we going to do? Raph and Don are probably going to be leaving right now." Isabelle said with worry. April shook her head.

"Leo would never allow that. They're most likely figuring out a plan with the others." She said, attempting to reassure her friend.

"So why would they want your Donnie?" O'Neil asked. Isabelle sighed, and looked down.

"D's the only one who knows how to create a retro-mutagen, which reverses the effects of normal mutagen, at least in our world. Those three used to be actual people, and they want to turn back to normal." Karai explained.

"How did you guys meet them? The boys, I mean." O'Neil asked. April smirked, and glanced at Casey.

"I was the first human they had ever met. The boys went out to the surface for the first time, and they saw me and my dad getting kidnapped by the Kraang, the aliens who lived on our Earth, and created the mutagen. They saved me, and later saved my dad. My dad, before they saved him, had gotten mutated, and I got mad at the boys, and I stopped speaking to them for a while. That's when I met Casey." April began, and Casey picked it up.

"I stuck with Red for a while, and we became good friends. One night, while we were talking, we got attacked, and I met the guys. Me and Raph hit it off immediately, and they're all like brothers to me. It took a little adjusting, but I've had some fun times with those dudes." Casey said, grinning.

"I met Leo first. I was working for the Shredder at the time." Karai began, looking down.

"Wait, so you are with the Shredder in your world?" Vern asked, and the group of teens gave him glares.

"No, she's not." Tony said in a dangerous voice.

"I was blinded. Shredder told me that Hamato Yoshi had killed my mother, and that Shredder was my real father. Leo helped me to realize the lies. Master Splinter was my real father, and Shredder had attacked my family when I was a baby, killing my mother, and taking me as his own. During one of Shredder and Father's rare battles, I fell into a vat of mutagen, and I became a mutated snake. During that time, I changed, physically, and mentally." Karai said, and her voice grew soft, "I'm not proud of what I've done to my family, and what I've done to others in the past, but I love my father and my brothers. I would die for them." Isabelle wrapped an arm around her friend, and hugged her, and April did the same on her other side. The three girls hugged each other for a few moments, enjoying the company of their sisters, even if they weren't related by blood.

"And how about you two?" O'Neil asked, motioning to Isabelle and Tony.

"I don't come in until later in Izzy's story, so I'm gonna let her take it." Tony said, and his sister sent him a small glare.

"Well, it started about a year ago, when I was getting back to school after summer vacation. I met Raph first, seeing as how he was in my first class. We became best friends that day. See, Donnie had created a retro-mutagen that made the guys be able to switch between a human form, and their mutated form. They decided to go to school with April and Casey, and me and Raph immediately became the closest of friends. It's funny, really, how close we became." Isabelle said, a smile of remembrance gracing her features. "Tony met them a few months later. I had told him about them a lot, leaving out that they were mutants, and I decided with the boys, and Master Splinter that it would be alright for Tony to find out about them. So, I told Tony Sensei's story, and then I introduced him to the boys." Tony grinned, and nodded.

"They're all great. I was in shock for a bit after I met them, and I was asking Izzy questions for a while after they left. I've never had brothers, only a sister," Tony said, and disgust was evident in his voice. Isabelle made a face, "My dad, if you could even call him that, was nice, I guess, to me and my sister, but I never really trusted him. I've grown to trust the guys, Master Splinter, and the girls. They've all become my new family." Casey looked at Tony, and smirked.

"Oh, Tony! I love you too!" he squealed, and threw his arms around him, fake-sobbing. Tony joined him, as the girls looked at them in amusement.

"Are they always like that?" O'Neil asked, and Karai snorted.

"You should see them with Mikey." She said, shaking her head fondly.

"Wait, I have another question." Vern said, and Isabelle nodded, "What did the guy mean when he said, 'A continuation with Xever'?" Isabelle tensed, and Casey and Tony's smiles fell off their faces.

"I was captured twice by the Foot. The first time was on my first date, and Shredder tried to get me to tell him where Sensei was. I didn't, because I hadn't known about the boys then, and Fishface tortured me. He used poisoned blades, like I told you before." Isabelle said, rubbing her arms subconsciously. "The second time, I was with Tony, and my dad handed us over. That was when Shredder got arrested, and we rescued Karai." Tony gently pulled his sister towards him, hugging her to his chest tightly.

"Wait, you've mentioned your boyfriend a bunch of times, yet you never told us his name. Is he one of the guys?" O'Neil asked, and Isabelle smirked, with a small laugh.

"You'll find out soon." She said.

 **Leo POV**

It had been a day since Tiger Claw had sent Donnie the message, and the eight brothers were about to go above surface, and rescue their friends.

"So, what do your friends look like? Just to be sure we don't accidentally mistake them for enemies." Leonardo said.

"Well, there are five of them. Two guys, three girls. They're all our age." Mikey said seriously, looking down at his hands. Leo knew that this was hard on his youngest brother. The nine teenagers had grown as thick as thieves in the past year, and nothing had ever separated them like this. Raph put an arm around their smallest brother.

"Well, for starters, there's Karai." Leo began, and didn't miss how the other four tensed slightly at the name. "She's got short black hair, with the underneath dyed blonde, and brown eyes. She looks like us, and is wearing all black. Casey's got black hair that's tied in the back, with a black bandana. He's also wearing a black shirt, with a grey jacket over it. He's got brown eyes also." Mikey looked up, and continued.

"Tony has short, dark brown hair, with green eyes, and he's wearing a plain blue t-shirt. He's most likely the one that's going to be standing in front of everyone." He said.

"April has red hair that's pulled into a ponytail, and she had blue eyes." Donnie said, and his face had the slightest smile on it, "She's wearing an orange shirt, with shorts, and black tights." After he spoke, the three human teenagers turned to their brother, waiting for his explanation. Raph, however, remained silent, fingering Isabelle's locket around his neck.

"Raph?" Leo asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He sighed.

"Isabelle has light brown hair, and turquoise eyes. She's wearing jeans, and a sweatshirt that's massive on her." He said, and Leo smirked slightly, knowing that is was Raph's sweatshirt that Isabelle was wearing.

"Dudes, your April sounds hot!" Michelangelo said with a grin, and Leo saw Donnie tense, his eyes glaring at the other form of his youngest brother.

"Anyway, how about you guys?" Leo said, and he placed a slightly restraining hand on Donnie's shoulder, preventing him from moving from his spot.

"Well, there should be two. Our April had dark, brown hair, and she's most likely wearing an orange jacket, and Vern's got short brown hair, and he's probably wearing a leather jacket, and jeans. They're both in their early twenties." Leonardo said. Mikey seemed to choke on nothing, and he began to cough.

"You alright, bro?" Leo asked, and Mikey gave him a small smirk.

"I'm guessing that's this world's Casey. I wish I could see his face." He said. Raph rolled his eyes, and lightly slapped Mikey's head.

"Shut up, Mikey." He groaned. Mikey grinned up at him.

"So, are we ready to go save them?" Donnie asked, looking as if he was ready to run out of the room at any second.

"Yeah. Let's go." Raphael said.

 **Please review!**

 **SO SO SO Sorry for the wait. I had some block on this, but I'm good now!**

 **You are all amazing individuals, and you are special in your own way. Don't change!**

 **See you soon, mutants and ninjas.**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	6. Rescue and Capture

**Hi peoples!**

 **Hope you like this next chapter!**

 **You all are amazing!**

 **Emma: Enchantress doesn't own TMNT**

 **Jasper: She only owns Isabelle and Tony**

 **Maxine: And us, but she's lost her muse with TWOF, so she has us doing the disclaimer.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Neutral POV**

"Wait for our signal. Then come in after us." Leonardo said, and the four human brothers nodded. Leonardo left with his own brothers, leaving them in the alley. Mikey took one of this nunchucks, and began to fiddle with it, waiting impatiently for the others to send back the signal.

"They better not take forever. I need to get at that imposter of a sister." Raph growled, gripping Isabelle's necklace around his neck. Leo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Raph. We'll get to them soon." He said calmly. His phone beeped, and Leo took it out before grinning, and he turned back to Donnie and Mikey. "Let's go save our family." Mikey whooped with glee, and jumped up to the fire escape on the side of the building, climbing up. His brothers followed closely. When they reached the top, Raph's blood boiled, seeing the cages in front of him. In one, there were two adults, most likely this world's April and Vern. In the other were the five people that they had come for. Standing between the brothers and their family was three mutants, and a girl that looked a lot like Raph's sister.

"Let. Them. Go." Mikey growled, standing next to Raph, who raised an eyebrow, not seeing this side of his youngest brother. Karai also looked at her little brother in surprise.

"Send young Donatello over, and we can negotiate." Tiger Claw said, and Donnie's hands tightened around his bo staff.

"Don't you dare, Donnie!" April said, glaring at him from her spot in the cage. Isabelle met Raph's eyes, and gave him a slight smile, showing that she was okay. Raph relaxed visibly, and smiled back. Tiger Claw motioned to Fishface, who walked over to the cage holding the five teenagers, and he unlocked it, reached in, and grabbed Isabelle.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" Isabelle said, kicking at the mutant fish. Raph took a step forward, his eyes narrowing, ready to fight, but Leo stopped him, holding a sword in front of his brother's chest.

"Leave the innocent alone." Leonardo said seriously, and the brothers saw the two adults looking at the others hopefully. Suddenly, Casey burst out laughing, startling everyone.

"He's even more uptight than our Leo!" he said, cackling, while holding his stomach. Donnie gaped at him, before slapping a hand against his face.

"You're an idiot, Casey." he groaned, shaking his head. Casey grinned at him. Fishface rolled his eyes before facing the brothers once again, pressing his knife to Isabelle's side. April and Karai both let out gasps, gripping the cage. Raph let out a snarl, seeing a thin line of red appear on the fabric of her shirt. Leo's gaze hardened.

"Don't touch her, Fishface." The blue-clad leader said.

"Why not? I rather enjoyed our session when the Master captured Isabelle." Fishface said, with a cruel grin. He gripped Isabelle by her hair, throwing her to the ground. The pain made Isabelle whimper slightly. That did it for Raph. He threw his sai at Fishface, catching the hand that gripped Isabelle's hair, and pulling it away.

"Remember the plan, bros! Go!" Leo shouted, and Raph ran towards Karai, who had pulled out a gun, and was aiming it at Mikey.

"Don't touch my brother, freak." Raph snarled before punching the girl to the ground. She dropped her gun, and Raph kicked it away. She took out a knife from her belt, and began to slash at Raph, who dodged each swipe narrowly. Isabelle stood up slowly, her head aching, and moved as fast as she could towards the cages. Thankfully, she had swiped the keys while Fishface was holding her.

"You okay, Izzy?" Tony asked worriedly as she unlocked the door to their cage. Isabelle nodded.

"I'm fine. Go unlock April and Vern's cage. I'll go get our stuff." She said, and April, Casey, and Karai ran across the rooftop with her, to where the mutants had laid out their weapons. Casey grabbed his hockey sticks, April grabbed her fans, Karai took her and Tony's swords, and Isabelle grabbed her knives. The four then ran back over to where Tony was standing with O'Neil and Vern. Karai handed him his swords, which he took thankfully.

"You guys alright?" a huge, much more muscled version of Raph's mutated form asked, looking over at them.

"We're fine, Raph." O'Neil replied, and Isabelle raised an eyebrow, looking up at the different form of her boyfriend. April and Karai were smirking at her, and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Isabelle got lucky." Casey teased, poking her, and Isabelle turned, hitting the hockey player in the chest with a small glare.

"If you don't shut up, I will have Muscles use you as his punching bag while I hold you." she hissed, and Casey's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded, but with a small smirk.

"Alright. We've got to get you guys out of here. It's dangerous." Raphael said, and Isabelle looked at him, and scoffed.

"Dangerous? Dude, we've fought these freaks over and over again. So no thanks, hotshot. I'm staying with these boys no matter what." She said, crossing her arms. "I trust them more, anyway." Raph let out a small bark of laughter at her statement. He kicked Karai in the chest, sending her flying across the rooftop, and hitting the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Nerd, please go. We'll be right behind you guys. I promise." Raph said, joining his mutated counterpart. "You can trust them." Isabelle stared at him, before sighing. The others looked at them in surprise.

"You'd better, Muscle Man." Isabelle said, and pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face in his chest. Raph wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Alright, lovebirds. You can makeout later." Tony said, and Isabelle pulled back, looking at her brother with a smirk.

"That reminds me." she said, and grabbed Raph's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Raph tightened his hold, pulling her closer. Tony and Casey groaned, and they pulled apart, Isabelle laughing slightly. Raph gave her a smile, then reached around his neck, unclasping the locket, and placing it in his girlfriend's hand. She beamed at him, and looked at O'Neil, Vern, and Raphael, sizing them up. "Yeah, I definitely prefer my Raph, Casey." Her friends stifled laughs, and Raph chuckled.

"See you soon." He whispered, kissing her cheek, before joining his brothers once again. Isabelle shook her head fondly, and followed Raphael to the edge of the building.

 **Isabelle POV**

Raphael led them down the fire escape, and into an alley, before pulling up a manhole cover.

"FREEDOM!" Casey and Tony shouted in unison, jumping down into the sewer.

"Who's the older one, Iz?" Karai asked, and Isabelle sighed. The other three highly muscled versions of her boys appeared behind them.

"I honestly don't know. Now, we'd better get down there and make sure they don't get into any trouble." Isabelle replied, and grabbed April and Karai's hands, helping them as they jumped down behind the boys.

"So that's what they meant back in the cages." O'Neil said, and Isabelle blushed, but nodded. "What's the necklace?" Isabelle brought her hand up to rest on her most prized possession.

"I can't tell you now, but I'll explain once we're all safe." she replied, and sat, swinging her legs over the opening in the street, and jumping down. As soon as she lets go, a pair of arms are around her waist, and she's pulled into a tight hug by Tony.

"They're going to be okay, Izzy. I promise." he said in a soft voice. Isabelle smiled.

"I know that, but I can't help but worry." she said. The four turtles came down behind them.

"Follow us." the one Casey had laughed at before, Leonardo, said, walking in front of them. Casey began to snicker once again. Raphael looked at him.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, but Casey began to laugh harder, clutching his stomach once more, and Tony joined him. Karai was giggling slightly behind her hand, and April was grinning widely.

"He's laughing because our Leo, while he's the leader and all that shell, is fun to be around, and he knows when to come out of leader mode. Your Leo is super uptight, and you just made him laugh even more because you're more of a stick-in-the-mud then my Raph." Isabelle explained with a smile, and Karai nudged her gently.

"Your Raph, huh?" she asked, and Isabelle blushed slightly.

"Shut up, Karai." she replied.

"So you and that Raph are like, a thing?" the orange-banded one, Michaelangelo, asked, walking behind them with Donatello.

"We've been dating for what, about a year?" Isabelle said, glancing at her friends. April nodded.

"Yeah. But first you were best friends." she said, and Isabelle grinned.

"It was kind of weird finding out that he was a mutant turtle, but other than that it was great!" she said happily, breaking into a run, and jumping onto Tony's back.

"Wait, so you knew that they were mutants, and you didn't care?" Donatello asked, and Isabelle nodded.

"Of course. I love him for what he used to be, and who he is now, and he loves me." she replied, her voice soft, and Tony wrapped his arms around the legs that were around his waist. They walked in silence for a while, until they reached an opening in the sewer.

"Sensei, we're back." Leonardo said, and the five teenagers looked at him in confusion, before seeing their own sensei standing next to another mutant rat.

"Father!" Karai exclaimed, and ran forward, hugging Sensei tightly. Tony let Isabelle down, and she walked forward as well, and smiled at her father figure before bowing, along with Casey, April, and Tony.

"Master Splinter." she said, and Sensei smiled back at her.

"I was worried we wouldn't see you again." he told them all, and Karai snorted.

"Please. Raph would never let that happen." she replied.

 **Mikey POV**

Mikey was relieved as he watched his sister and his best friends leave out of the corner of his eye. Tiger Claw was pushing Mikey with everything he had, and the youngest Hamato was barely holding his own.

"Why does your eldest brother not take me on? Why send the weakest?" Tiger Claw taunted, and Mikey glared at him.

"I may be the youngest, but when it comes to my family and bros, I'll kill whoever harms them." He said angrily. Tiger Claw simply chuckled, and shot at Mikey with his guns. Mikey flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the blasts.

"Mikey, come on! We're leaving, little brother." Donnie said, pulling Mikey up, and pushing him in front of him.

"What about Leo and Raph?" he asked. His oldest brothers were still fighting.

"Leo! Raph! Let's go!" Donnie shouted.

"Come on, Raph! We need to go!" Leo said, trying to get Raph away from Fishface.

"Go! I'll hold them off." Raph said back, not looking away from his fight.

"I'll stay. You two go join them. I'll get Raph." Mikey said, pulling his older brothers away.

"What? No way, Mike. We're staying." Leo protested. Mikey rolled his eyes, and walked to the edge of the building.

"Get out of here. Now!" he said forcefully. Leo glared at him.

"No." he replied. Mikey groaned, and ran back over to where Raph was, pulling him away, and whispering in his ear. Raph nodded, and the two ran to the edge of the building, and jumped down. They landed on the asphalt, right next to the manhole, which was still open. Leo and Donnie landed next to them.

"You guys go in." Raph said, and both Leo and Donnie looked at them, raising their eyebrows.

"We'll be right behind you. I promise." Mikey said in a serious voice. Leo looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it, and jumped down. Donnie followed him. Raph looked at Mikey, who nodded. He helped his second oldest brother pull the cover over the manhole, and they both stood on top of it, preventing it from being lifted.

"Raph! Mikey!" Leo shouted, pushing against the cover. Donnie joined him.

"Sorry, bros. This is our choice." Mikey said.

"Don't you dare go through with this. Raph, what will Izzy say?" Donnie asked, and Raph looked down, before pulling the manhole cover back, and grabbing Mikey by the collar, and throwing him down into the waiting arms of his brothers. He then pulled it back, and stood on top of it.

"Raphie!" Mikey said, but Raph ignored him, instead facing the mutants that had jumped down to attack him.

"Take him." Tiger Claw said, amusement in his voice. Razar chuckled darkly, and lashed out at Raph, hitting him across the head with his fist, making the teenage ninja fall to the ground.

"RAPHAEL!" Leo screamed, obviously in pain. He began to bang against the manhole cover, but the soldiers began to droop objects on top, making it impossible to open. Mikey began to cry as his closest brother was dragged away. Donnie fell to the ground, in shock.

"We have to get back. Tell the others what happened." He said, his voice monotone. Mikey looked over, and saw tears in both of his brothers' eyes. Leo nodded, and pulled Donnie to his feet, putting his arms around both of his youngest brothers. Mikey leaned into his embrace, shaking slightly. They walked in silence, except for Mikey small cries. Soon, they reached the lair. Sensei looked up, a smile on his face, as Leo, Mikey, and Donnie entered. It fell when he only saw three sons.

"Where is Raphael?" he asked, and Isabelle looked up as well, a huge grin on her face, her necklace shining against her skin.

"Where's Muscles? I've got to give him a proper greeting." She said with a slight laugh in her voice. At this, Mikey began to cry again, leaning more against Leo, who began to shake.

"They took him." Leo said quietly, "We tried to stop them. He wouldn't let us help. He forced us down. I tried to get to him, but they've taken him. Father, they've got Raph." The eldest Hamato brother suddenly broke down, falling to the ground. Isabelle gasped, pressing her hands against her mouth.

"No. No." she whispered, and her legs gave way, and she would have hit the ground if Tony hadn't caught her. Isabelle gripped Tony tightly, tears falling from her eyes. Karai ran across the room, and fell next to her brothers, all three of whom pulled her into a tight group hug. Sensei joined his children, comforting them in a low voice. April buried her head in Casey's shoulder, hugging him. Isabelle was the worst. She sobbed, as Tony tried to calm her unsuccessfully. He ran a hand over her hair, whispering in her ear. She simply clutched her brother, and her necklace.

"We just have to get him back." Leonardo said, looking at the family. Leo looked up.

"We know who took him, and who they took him to. We just have to find out where their headquarters is." Donatello explained, and Sensei nodded, looking at his distressed sons and daughter.

"If they hurt Raph, I'm going to kill them." Leo said, his voice shaking slightly.

 **Raph POV**

Raph woke strapped to a table.

"Where am I?" he asked, thrashing against his bonds.

"You're in the lair of the Shredder, boy. Don't think about escaping." Tiger Claw said, a smirk on his face. Raph glared at them.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" he asked.

"We're not going to kill you." Another man came from the shadows, his face covered with scars. Raph eyes widened ,"You're going to help us."

"Shredder." Raph said in a dangerous voice.

 **CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Lol, not really. And sorry for the crappy fight scene. :)**

 **Please review! Or else Raph gets it :(**

 **Stay amazing, mutants and ninjas!  
**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	7. Aftermath

**Ummmm, Hi!**

 **I am really SO sorry for the wait on this story. It's been almost a year since I updated any of my stories, really, and I feel terrible. This school year has been completely crazy, and I haven't been as invested in my writing, which I feel terrible about. I'm really grateful to all of you who have stuck with my stories, especially this one, through this hiatus, and I promise I will definitely try to update a lot more.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Gold babies, you all know this.**

 **Raph POV**

Raph glared at the man standing in front of him.

"You know, you're a lot uglier in this dimension." He spat. Shredder simply looked at him, then waved a hand to Fishface, who pressed something next to Raph's head. The entire table that Raph was laying on buzzed with electricity, making the second-eldest Hamato brother, grit his teeth in pain as the shock travelled through his body. The other two mutants stood back, watching with amusement.

"Just cooperate, Raphael, and there will be no pain." Tiger Claw said with a smirk.

"What do you want, freak?" he asked.

"Where are the four turtles? The mutagen in their blood is vital. Tell us where they are." Shredder said, and Raph began to laugh.

"You're even crazier here if you think I'll tell you. Even if I don't know the turtles, or anyone else in their group here, I would never betray them. Especially not to someone like you, creep." He replied. "And especially not when my own family is on the line. I guess you've never felt that way, because you have no family." Shredder simply smirked.

"We have our ways to find information, Raphael." He said, and turned to leave, but paused. "Your precious little Isabelle will be distraught with your death, I am guessing." He left the room, and Raph glared at his back. He then glanced over at Fishface, Razar, and Tiger Claw, who were looking at him with an indiscernible look in their eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Raph spat.

"You protect those you don't even know, from someone who is not your enemy. Why?" Fishface asked, and Raph was taken aback by the question.

"We may be in a different dimension, but those turtles are me and my brothers, that Splinter is my father, that April is my best friend, and that Shredder is Oroku Saki. My family comes first, no matter who they are." Raph replied strongly. "And I will always protect my Isabelle."

"Why do you care do deeply for your family?" Tiger Claw asked with confusion. Raph rolled his eyes.

"I forgot. You guys don't care about anything. My family is the most important thing to me. My family is the reason that I fight creeps like you, and creeps like the Shredder." He said, his eyes hardening. "I would die for my family." The strange moment was gone, and Fishface smirked.

"That makes everything a bit easier." He said, before pressing the button again, and Raph grit his teeth against the pain.

 **Isabelle POV**

Isabelle leaned against her brother, her eyes bright red. O'Neil looked at Vern and the others, before taking a deep breath.

"I understand why Raph is so important to his father, brothers, and sister, but why is he so important to you? I know you explained everything briefly, but why?" she asked, and Isabelle felt tears fill her eyes again as she buried her face in Tony's shoulder. April sighed, leaning against Donnie, who kept an arm tight around her shoulders.

"I was the first human that they ever met. It was their first time on the surface, their fifteenth birthday. They were working on a patrol, when they saw me and my father being taken by these alien creatures called the Kraang. The Kraang wanted my father because he was a brilliant scientist. Me and my dad were taken to one of their facilities, where they created their first mutant to stop the guys. The Kraang were loading me and my dad onto a helicopter, and while Raph, Leo, and Mikey were fighting the mutant, Donnie saved me, while my dad was taken." April said, and smiled slightly. "My life has been so different, and I can't imagine my life without them. Everything's changed, but me and my dad probably wouldn't even be alive if the guys hadn't been patrolling on the night of their fifteenth birthday." Donnie pulled her closer, kissing her cheek as April laid her head on his shoulder. Casey took that as his cue to start his part.

"I was the second human they met. April was taking a break because of something that had happened, so the two of us had started hanging out together. We were actually together one night when we were attacked by the Foot Clan of our world. The guys came, saved us, and we've been best friends ever since." Casey said, grinning slightly at the brothers. Isabelle took a breath, glancing over at Karai.

"You want to go? Or do you want me and Tony to go?" she asked quietly, and Karai smiled slightly.

"I'll go." She offered, then paused. Leo took her hand comfortingly. "Well, first, you need to know that I was kidnapped from my father when I was a baby. My mother had just been killed, and my father was thought to be dead. I was "taken in" by the Shredder, and raised as his daughter. I was brainwashed with the idea that my father had killed my mother, and that the Shredder was my birth father. My first encounter with my brothers was as their enemy, and with Leo. He was convinced, for some reason, that I wasn't really bad, and that Shredder had done something to me. I eventually knew that he was right, but I didn't believe him at the time. I continually fought against my brothers, Casey, and April, until one night when I fought against my father, and I heard him call me by my real name, Miwa. After that night, I began to question my allegiance to the Shredder, until I was able to break free of his control, and return to my family. I was accidentally mutated into a snake, and was kept in a cage in the Shredder's lair until my family came to rescue Isabelle, Tony, my brothers, and me. Donnie was able to revert my mutation in the end, and now I've been living with them ever since." Karai finished, and Mikey and Donnie both smiled at her, and Leo nudged her shoulder with his own.

"So you were originally working with the Shredder?" Leonardo asked suspiciously, him and his brothers tense. Leo's blue eyes hardened, snapping up towards his counterpart.

"If you're insinuating that our sister would voluntarily turn against us to work with the Shredder, you're sorely mistaken." He said, calmly, with anger underlying his voice.

"Leo, maybe I should go." Isabelle said quietly, almost whispering. Leo immediately looked at one of the girls he saw as a sister.

"You sure, Izzy?" he asked, and Isabelle nodded. Tony tightened his grip on his sister as she began her side of the story.

"My mom died when I was ten. My father grew distant, and I was basically living on my own in New York for about six years. Nearly two years ago, at the beginning of the school year, I was sitting alone at a desk, when a random guy sat down next to me. We began to talk, and I found out he had three brothers, and he lived with his dad. I was scared, because all the friends I ever had ended up just being people who wanted to prank me. It turns out this guy was actually amazing, and he wanted to be my friend. It was funny though. Raph was my complete opposite." Isabelle said, a slight smile on her face as she let out a little laugh. She touched her necklace lightly. "He became everything I ever needed, and I found myself falling for him… hard. When we went out for our first unofficial date, I was captured by the Shredder, and tortured. The guys all rescued me, and brought me to the lair, where I lived for a while with them. Eventually, I had to leave them to live with my father, who wanted me to meet two kids he had adopted. That's where Tony comes into the picture. I was apprehensive about him and his sister, but me and him eventually became super close. Long story short, I found out my father and adopted sister were working with the Shredder, Tony, me, Raph, and Donnie were captured and we defeated Shredder. Raph sitting down next to me that first day is still the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tears filled Isabelle's eyes again, and she bit her lip.

"What's that necklace?" Vern asked, and Isabelle slowly opened the locket, smiling down at the pictures.

"Raph gave it to me at our first prom together. I always have it on, so I always carry my family with me, and I have a piece of Raph with me all the time." She said, holding the locket close to her heart. She looked at the group around her. "So where do we start with finding Raph?"


	8. OH MY GOSH!

**Hello my darling mutants!**

 **So, I know that I haven't updated in awhile, mainly because of school, but I have some big news for you all! Tough Love has been nominated in the TMNT Universal Fanfic Competition 2016! It's been nominated in the General category for Most In-Character Raphael. I'm so honored to have this opportunity, and I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, commented, followed, or favorited Tough Love and Strong Heart. I promise that I'll give you guys a new update soon in celebration!**

 **Thank you all for your support, and we'll see what happens!**

 **Farewell, my loves!**

 **Enchantress**


End file.
